


Choices

by WriteReal



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate path for season six, F/M, Felicity Is A Badass, No Oliver in Prison, Oliver consults with Felicity, Oliver makes a different decision, Season/Series 01, olicity family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteReal/pseuds/WriteReal
Summary: What if Oliver had consulted Felicity before going to the FBI? What if he actually took advantage of that genius brain his wife has? Felicity has a plan - one that she has been putting in place for months - and Oliver agrees to it. Fugitives, exotic locales, and overdue romance ahead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hated that Oliver didn't talk to Felicity before going to the FBI. Even though I thought the prison episodes were well done, I thought the whole storyline was subpar. This is my version of what Oliver should have done and what would have happened had he talked to his wife.
> 
> If people are interested, I will add chapters. Prompts are HAPPILY accepted. I don't do Tumblr so please spread the word. I'll be creating a Twitter account soon.

Oliver spun slowly in Felicity’s chair and considered his options. There weren’t many, and none of them were good. He could take his family and friends and leave the city; flee from Diaz. He could continue to try and fight Diaz’s virtual arm of SCPD officers. Or, he could turn himself into the FBI in exchange for their help.

He knew which one his genius wife would veto immediately; the FBI. With ARGUS unwilling to help, he didn’t see anyone else who could help. There was the possibility of the Bratva, but Anatoly would be hard to convince and with good reason. He stood to lose a lot and gain very little for helping. If Oliver would agree to let the Bratva entrench themselves in Star City it would be a different proposition, but Oliver couldn’t do that. It would be replacing one crime lord with another. He considered whether or not the SCPD, once gutted and re-established, could take on the Bratva without the Arrow and he doubted it. He would have to get involved, and then he would have a full-out war with the Bratva. No, that would not work. 

Running away was not in his nature. It solved nothing and left a lot of innocent people in the hands of a ruthless man bent on destroying everything good in Star City. But, it might be the only way to keep his family safe. What he wanted – what he needed – was to have Felicity and William safe so he could continue to try and take down Diaz. Another thing that he knew Felicity would not agree to. He flipped back and forth between running or going to the FBI. He returned to having Felicity and William safe. He sighed, and got out of the chair and headed for the door.

The apartment was mostly quiet. He could hear a video game in William’s room and considered going in and telling him to stop. Felicity was nowhere to be found so she was probably in the bedroom working on her laptop or tablet. He moved past William’s room and towards the one he shared with his wife. Better to have the boy distracted while he and Felicity talked.

He walked into the bedroom and stopped, smiling at Felicity in her polka dotted pajama bottoms and tank top. She was sitting against the headboard, tablet in hand. Her blonde hair was loose around her shoulders. Her toes were newly painted bright pink.

She looked up at him and gave him a soft smile.

“Hey you,” she said, softly.

He smiled back, “Hey yourself.”

He changed into his own pajama bottoms and climbed on to the bed next to her. He leaned over to kiss her gently on the temple and took the opportunity to inhale her sweet scent. She turned her head and pressed her lips against his, and they slowly kissed, savoring each other for a moment before he pulled back.

“What?” she asked.

“I need to talk to you. It’s not going to be an easy conversation.”

She immediately put aside her tablet and sat up straighter. Her eyes went to the door, which he had closed upon entering.

“Okay,” she said. “About what?”

He took a deep breath, and started listing off each option along with the pluses and minuses of each.

An hour later, Felicity was flushed and furiously pacing along the side of the bed. 

“Absolutely not, Oliver. I am not leaving you here alone to fight Diaz. You don't have anyone to help you. Not even Dig, dammit! You’re good Oliver, but we are talking about an army of corrupt police officers and heaven knows who else behind Diaz. There is no way you can win.”

“Then I have to go to the FBI!”

“NO!” Felicity yelled, not caring if William heard. “No! William cannot handle being abandoned and neither can I. You will DIE in prison, Oliver. That’s not an if but a when.”

“Felicity-“

“I said No!” she snapped, stabbing at him with her finger. “I don’t care if it gets everyone immunity. I don’t care if it gets the FBI to take on Diaz, which by the way, they should be doing already. You can not reveal yourself and go to prison.”

“Then what?” he demanded, throwing his arms in the air. “Just walk away? Become a fugitive?”

She crossed her arms against her chest. “A strategic retreat is not running away, Oliver. You need other options. You need an army of your own. We can find those, given some time.”

“So, just leave everyone here to suffer?” he snapped. “You really think I can do that?”

“Yes!” she snapped right back. “This is not just about you, Oliver. This is not just about what you can and cannot handle. You have a son. You have a wife. You owe us before you owe this city. If you can’t take care of us, does it really matter if you can help the city? Does it?”

Oliver opened his mouth to retaliate and found he had nothing to say. She was right, as usual. If he couldn’t protect them, what was the point?

He dropped his head into his hands. Every fiber of his being was screaming at the thought of going on the run. Yes, it would be a strategic retreat to regroup and gather resources, but it still felt like cowardice.

He looked up at her. Her arms were still crossed against her chest, and she was still glaring at him, but there were tears in her eyes, and he knew she was fighting not to let them fall. 

“Okay,” he said quietly. “We’ll go. I don’t know where-“

“Let me take care of that,” she said quickly. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. She took his hand in hers and looked at him closely. “Oliver, I need you to swear that you are being honest, that you are not just planning to get William and me out of town and then come back to Star City. Because, I have to tell you that will not work. It would be a lie, and I will come right after you.”

“No hidden agenda,” he said, He raised his hand and ran it through her blonde waves. “As much as I hate it, it is the best choice. I can’t protect you and William from behind bars. I need help.”

“We need help,” Felicity said sternly. “And we will find it. You’ve saved a lot of people over the years, Oliver, and helped even more. There are people who owe you, and it’s time to call in those chits.”

He chuckled. “Why do I think you’re about to go all bad ass on some people.”

She stood up. “You can count on it. I’m going to start on travel plans. You need to pack essentials for yourself and William.”

“When do we leave?”

She picked up her tablet and started working. “Tomorrow. Mid-day,” she said decisively. “We are going to go to a very public family lunch and movie and then vanish.”

Oliver stared out at the night sky through the window of the private jet. He had no idea how Felicity had managed to get them on this plane, nor did he know how she had gotten them false IDs and passports. He wasn’t about to ask. When he had arched an eyebrow at her as she had handed out the passports she had shrugged and merely said, “Contingencies. Seemed prudent.”

They were en route to the Maldives. His studious genius of a wife had ascertained that they did not have an extradition treat with the US in the event that they were discovered, and she had secured them a private villa with tall walls and heavy security. He had been duly impressed when she had shown him the pictures on her new tablet. He glanced down at his new phone on the mini table in front of him. She had thought of everything, as always.

He looked to his left where William was sleeping open-mouthed in his reclined seat. Despite Felicity’s admonishments that they all get a good night’s sleep after packing their belongings the night before, their son had clearly had just as much luck at doing so as his parents had. He had expected William to be upset or resistant to the idea of them leaving, but he had embraced it enthusiastically, saying it was ‘about time.’ He had dropped his game controller and immediately started packing, asking questions about what was best to bring. Felicity had winked at Oliver as she sauntered back into their bedroom. She had had complete faith that William would be on board.

Per Felicity’s plan they had gone on a very public lunch, followed by a movie that they then slipped away from, walking to a waiting car and being whisked off to the airport. Using his old phone one last time before destroying it, he had texted Quentin a cryptic good-bye and apologized for leaving him in the lurch. He received a quick but warm reply before turning off the phone and handing it to Felicity to be destroyed. They didn’t tell anyone else on the team – the former team – knowing that Quentin would let them know. It hurt to leave Dig out of the loop, but he had to be in the dark to protect him from the intense questioning and scrutiny that was sure to come his way once their disappearance came to light.

A shadow fell across him and he looked up to see Felicity sinking into the seat next to him. She gave him a small smile – a real one – and it was the first one in a while. He took in a big breath and blew it out. They weren’t safe yet. There was a long road ahead, but they were closer to freedom than they had been in months. 

“How are you doing?” he asked her softly, not wanting to wake up their son.

“Good. Tired.” She said. “I’ll be better once we land and are safely in the house, but overall, I feel better than I have in a long time.”

He smiled and took her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. “I know what you mean. We’re so close to being able to breathe again, even if it is just for a little while.”

She nodded. He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed each finger. “Thank you,” he said huskily. “Thank you for showing me a better answer and insisting on it.”

She laughed. “Thank you for agreeing with it. For once.”

He chuckled, kissing her fingers again and squeezing them. “I’m finally learning. You’re the genius. I need to avail myself of that beautiful brain of yours.”

She grinned at him. He grinned back, and they leaned towards each other for a soft kiss full of promise. They had some serious time to make up for while they were strategizing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite family is on the run. The newbies aren't amused; Quentin couldn't care less. I LOVE Quentin and I wish he was still on the show! Olicity rises!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two. Should I continue? Prompts are welcome. I have no idea if the Maldives have a non-extradition treaty; creative license and a reluctance to Google. Let me know your thought. Feedback is life blood for the writer!

Rene was pacing NTA’s HQ in a rage. Quentin watched him passively. As far as he was concerned, Rene, Dinah, and even Curtis were traitors, and he didn’t have much sympathy for them. He shot a quick glance at Dig who was leaning against a table, massaging his temples.

“I can’t believe he bailed,” Rene ground out. “He’s leaving us all high and dry. We’re going to get indicted for sure.”

“That’s on you, Hoss,” Quentin said. “You’re the one who sang.”

Rene snapped around to him and took a step forward before seeming to check himself. “I had no choice. You know I didn’t.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” Quentin said. “If you had gone to Oliver and Felicity when the authorities first threatened you, you would have had options. Hell, if nothing else, you would have had a genius and the mayor working to help you. You betrayed them instead.” He eyes roamed from person to person, making sure to meet all of their eyes. “You betrayed everyone in this room. For the life of me, I can’t figure out why you think that’s Oliver’s fault.”

“They spied on us!” Curtis bellowed. “Us! We were supposed to be a team!”

“A team with a mole,” Quentin said. “They ‘spied on you’ to eliminate you as suspects. Do you really think either one of them wanted any of you to be a traitor? No, that dog don’t hunt, Curtis. Rene admits he turned on everyone, and you two decide to side with him? Explain that logic to me.” He turned to Dig. “And you. What the hell is wrong with you? After six years of working hand-in-hand with Oliver and Felicity you all of the sudden get delusions of grandeur and think that suit belongs to you? You know damned well he didn’t even want it back. He had to step back in. Sorry if that bruised your ego, big guy, but Oliver does have a lot more experience.”

Quentin threw his hands in the air. “I don’t know why I’m bothering to tell you any of this. You want to sulk and lick your imaginary wounds, be my guest. I’m going back to work which is shutting down Diaz, getting our police department and courts back, and clearing Oliver’s name.”

“You’re forgetting one thing, Hoss,” Rene said, sarcasm dripping from his words. “Oliver is guilty. He’s the Green Arrow. How you going to prove he’s not?”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to prove anything,” Quentin snarled “I said I was going to clear his name. And get Diaz. And get this city back. What are you going to be doing? I think that’s the better question.”

Quentin spun on his heel and strode up the steps and out the door. He was done with these whiny wannabes. He had backed Felicity when she said they needed a new team, and he had honestly come to like all three of the newbies. Apparently, he wasn’t the best judge of character. As for Dig, he couldn’t figure that part out. Maybe he was having an early mid-life crisis.

He checked his phone as he climbed into his car. He still hadn’t heard from Laurel. It was time for a heart-to-hear with her as well. This shit storm with Diaz needed to end. He trusted that Oliver and Felicity would come up with a plan and allies they could trust, but damned if he was going to sit on his hands in the meantime. 

The house – the villa – was luxurious but not huge. Two verandas opened to beautiful views. The hum of the tide and the singing of birds combined added to the peacefulness. Oliver sank back into the deck chair and willed himself to relax. He had to calm his mind and breathe and look at the situation logically and carefully. They had bought – or given – themselves some time. He needed to make the best use of it.

He breathed in the salty air and felt his muscles start to relax. He looked down at the glass of amber liquid in his hand. Felicity had handed him a double shot of rum and ordered him to go sit and enjoy the view while she got William settled in. The boy could barely keep his eyes open although he did so long enough to gape at the villa and murmur, “Awesome,” before Felicity showed him to his room.

“Stop thinking so loudly,” Felicity announced as she came out onto the veranda. She pointed at the glass. “Drink. It’s good for you.”

He grinned and surged to his feet, stepping forward to pull her into his arms. 

“Rum is good for me?” he queried. Felicity rose up on her toes and kissed him soundly.

“Yes. You need to relax and just be for the night, okay? We’re here. No one knows it. We have a plan to make a plan, so let’s take tonight and take care of ourselves.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said solemnly, lifted the glass and drained it in one gulp. He turned slightly to put the glass on the chair arm and then turned back to smile down at her. “So, where is your alcoholic relaxant?”

“It is on the kitchen counter breathing for a few more minutes. Then you can help me drink it, okay?”

He frowned. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to get toasted,” he murmured. “We don’t really know how safe this place is, and—“

“Oliver, this place has a beyond state-of-the-art security system with multiple redundancies that I upgraded myself. If anyone even thinks about trying to breach it all hell is going to break lose. The authorities think that a wealthy Silicon Valley exec and his mistress are hiding from his wife here and the cops have been handsomely paid to keep their ears to the ground for any suspicious people. This place is not a NORAD bunker, but it’s as close as it can be without using ARGUS.”

Oliver shook his head. “Now I know what it is that you’re doing when you are on that tablet or laptop into the wee hours of the night even after you have assured me that your programs are running and everything is fine. Do I even want to know what else you have set-up and waiting in the wings.”

She grinned. “What, and spoil my surprises? Nuh uh. I want you to be appropriately knocked out every time I pull a rabbit out of my hat.”

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her. His lips brushed against hers, breathing her in. Her lips were so soft and supple. His tongue darted forward to taste them and he nipped her when she gave a surprised gasp. She deepened the kiss and he pulled her flush against him. God, he had missed this; he connection, the strength of their love as they twined around each other. He cupped the back of her head and plunged his tongue into her mouth, and she eagerly returned the favor.

They kissed, their hands roaming each other’s bodies, the desire ratcheting up more and more with each touch. Finally, Felicity pulled away and smiled up at him.

“Let me get that wine and meet you in the bedroom.”

“Deal,” Oliver said. He turned to pick up his glass and followed her inside the house, making sure to lock the door behind him. While Felicity fetched the wine he made a quick circuit of the house to reassure himself that everything was locked up tight and then jogged up the steps to the bedroom.

A single lamp in the corner glowed. Felicity had set the glasses on a small table and was pouring the deep red wine into them. He stripped down to his boxers and pulled back the covers for both of them. Felicity handed him a glass and disappeared into the bathroom, quickly returning in her typical sleep attire. 

She picked up her glass and they silently toasted each other and drank. Oliver’s eyebrows shot up as the velvety liquid slid over his tongue. This was no ordinary bottle of wine. His eyes went to hers, and she chuckled.

“Okay, I may have raided the wine cellars at the Queen mansion before you lost access to the house.”

Oliver laughed, “Wait, you’ve been hiding this wine for years?” He asked incredulously. “Are you kidding?”

She shrugged and took another sip. “I’ve pulled some others out before. You remember the one we opened after we got married? That was from the Queen cellar.”

Oliver held up a hand. “And it was a very nice bottle of wine, but this is better. Are you saying that tonight is more important than our wedding night?”

She waggled her eyebrows at him. “Noooo. That was definitely one of the most important days – and nights – of my life. I just thought that we needed this more tonight.” She sighed. “We have been through so much, Oliver, and there’s so much more to go. I just wanted us to have a break. I mean, obviously not a break-break. We don’t have time for that, although don’t think for a minute that I’ve forgotten about Aruba—“

“Neither have I,” Oliver said. “It is honestly one of the things that keeps me going. We are going to have that honeymoon, no matter what.”

She grinned. “Yes. See? We need things to keep us going and to re-charge our batteries. That’s what tonight is. Re-charging. Enjoying. Living in the minute.”

They toasted again and sipped some more, their fingers entwined and stroking each other. He just gazed at her, still amazed that this incredibly, brilliant, loving woman was his wife. It had taken them far too long to get together, but it was all worth it. As long as he had her by his side, he could survive anything.

They finished their glasses simultaneously, and by tacit agreement, set them down, and slid under the covers together .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to add some levity and some strategizing. Felicity's got the reins and Oliver's not so sure about that. Will, on the other hand, is, and he's not going to be shy about it.
> 
> Thanks for all the ideas and prompts. I've never done a fanfic incorporating those and I love it. Keep 'em coming!

Felicity slipped from underneath the covers and pulled on a light robe before heading downstairs. She had heard William in the kitchen, no doubt looking for breakfast. She checked her internal chronometer and had no idea what time her body thought it was, sun rising in the east notwithstanding.

She found Will standing barefoot with a bowl of cereal in his hand looking out over the cerulean ocean. She cleared her throat lightly so as not to startle him. He offered her a wan smile with cheeks puffed with cereal and milk.

“Not a bad view for a hideaway, am I right?” Felicity asked, opening the fridge and pulling out the milk.

“Not a bad view for anywhere,” he mumbled before swallowing his food. “How did you find this place?”

She smiled and wiggled her fingers. “I have my ways.” He laughed and shook his head.

“I need to go into tech. It’s obviously the much better career path than being a vigilante.”

Felicity poured the cereal, some type of granola, – hopefully close to what she had requested – into a bowl and added milk.

“Well, there are college classes for tech,” she said. “Which helps with the whole path part of career path. Not too many schools have curriculum for vigilantism.”

“It would be cool if they did,” William enthused, sitting on a stool at the kitchen island. “Butt-kicking 101!”

“Use of Psychedelics and Post-hypnotic Suggestion in Urban Warfare!” Felicity parried. “Cutting-Edge Technology in Super-hero Wear .”

“Intro to Lethal Weapons!” William crowed. “Hostage Questioning Techniques. Advanced Detonation.”

Felicity snapped her fingers. “Vigilante Algorythms Practicum – Indpendent Study!”

“Growling and Intimidating Stances,” William said, mimicking his dad’s Arrow voice and threatening posture. 

Felicity chortled. “The Importance of Branding for Successful Vigilantism!”

They were both laughing. 

“Old School or Meta Powers – The Debate!” Will adopted The Thinker's pose.

“Old school!” Felicity voted.

“Meta!” William insisted. “You get coffee drinks and backpacks with your name on them.”

Now Felicity was laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes. “Can you see your dad’s face if people were to order a "Green Arrow", or better still, an "Oliver Queen" at the coffee shop? He. Would. Die!”

“Little arrows in the cappuccino foam!”

“A crown on top of the lattes!”

“There could be Arrow underwear!” Will gasped. “Boxers and briefs.”

“With little bows and arrows!

“And masks and little Olivers saying, “You have failed this city!”

They were both helpless with laughter when a shadow darkened the doorway. They looked up to see a sleepy and perplexed Oliver, bed-head and all, staring at then with arms folded. William put his head down on the table, and Felicity slid to the floor.

“Candy bars! Christmas ornaments.”

“Dolls!” Will said. “With little outfits.”

It felt so good to laugh. To be ridiculous. The large, confused vigilante with the puppy dog face just made it feel all the better. Felicity felt more relaxed and normal than she had in…well, since Ivy Town. She knew Will was feeling much the same.

After their laughter had tapered off a bit, Oliver dared to ask.

“Do I even want to know?” He ventured. His wife and son shook their heads, wiping their faces and resuming their seats.

“Definitely not,” Felicity said. She and Will looked at each other and dissolved into laughter again.

Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes and made his way to the coffee pot he had just spotted on the counter.

“It must be serious if you haven’t started the coffee yet, Wife,” he jibed at Felicity.

“Don’t quote me, but sometimes laughter is better than coffee,” she deadpanned. Both Will and Olive gawked at her. “Okay, I was kidding. Nothing is better than coffee.”

“That’s the Felicity we know and love,” Will said, nodding.

“Breakfast? Eggs? French toast?”

Both Will and Felicity pointed to their bowls of cereal. Oliver rolled his eyes again. “Heathens,” he muttered, and went to fill the coffee maker. As he pulled out the beans, he asked, “So, fearless leader, what is first on the agenda?”

“Curriculum,” Felicity said somberly. She and Will busted up again. Oliver sighed. 

After morning sustenance and random snickers were completed, the three sat down to discuss plans. Oliver side-eyed her inclusion of Will, but she stared him down. Their silent battle of wills didn’t go unnoticed by the teen who parked himself firmly between them on the couch, waiting for the session to begin.

Oliver blinked and then shrugged. Felicity was leading the charge, and so far she was proving to be a good general.

“First, we reach out to the numerous people who owe you,” Felicity said, bringing her tablet to life. “Let’s start with a list.”

“Slade,” said Will promptly. Felicity frowned, then reluctantly put him on the list.

“Nyssa,” she said, firmly. She saw Oliver start to object. “I know she’s with Thea and Roy but she could lead us to people in the league who are thankful that you deposed Ra’s, and made it possible for Nyssa to free them.”

“Okay,” Oliver said. “What about Sarah, and the other Legends?”

“Definitely,” Felicity said. “There’s the President, but I don’t know how much we can count on her. Short of bringing in the military, I don’t know there’s much she can do and there’s too much a political element there. Things would have to extend beyond Star City for her to get involved. Which doesn’t mean she can’t bring some covert resources to bear, if we can convince her.”

“What about ARGUS?” Oliver queried. They all knew he was really talking about Dig.

William scowled. “He betrayed you, just like Rene, Dinah, and Curtis. He’s not going to help.”

Oliver frowned at his son. “Will, Dig and I and Felicity have had our differences, but Dig is a good man. He’s loyal. He has some things going on right now, and I don’t pretend to understand all of them. He wants Diaz gone just as much as we do. He doesn’t agree with the way I have been doing things, but we’re using another strategy; one he may agree with.”

“I can definitely see Lyla being on board with our decision to re-group and gather allies,” Felicity said. “Granted, she’s not going to like some of our choices, but she knows our options are limited.”

“Beggars can’t be choosers,” Oliver agreed. “But do we want to bring ARGUS in? They don’t exactly play well with others, and as Lyla has pointed out, their mandate is not intercity issues.”

“Didn’t stop then when Slade was razing the city with mirakuru,” Felicity countered.

“That was Waller and she was more interested in her hidden agenda than saving the city,” Olvier said bitterly. “Lyla’s not going to go there.”

“No, but Star City is her family’s home,” Felicity insisted. “I’m not saying they are going to do the heavy lifting, but we need a presence inside Star City that knows it, and ARGUS fits that bill.”

Oliver rubbed his fingers together. “You really think we can get all these factions to work together?”

“Oh, they’re going to,” Felicity said sternly. “I’m going to make sure of it. We just have to decide who needs to do what, where, and when.”

Oliver and Will stared at her in silence.

“Are you talking about what I think you’re talking about?” Will asked. “Are you going to threaten to hack them and ruin their lives or something?”

“Or something,” Felicity said cryptically. “Let’s just say I know enough about all of these people and groups to make things very uncomfortable for them.”

“That’s blackmail!” Will said, looking at his father to gauge his reaction. Oliver looked stunned and worried.

“No,” Felicity said even more firmly. “It’s strategy. It’s smart. It’s what it is going to take to make this work. Diaz is a threat to the city and to everyone who cares about it. Do you think he’s going to stop with Star City? No. He’s got grand plans and he’s not going to stop until we make him. It is in everyone’s best interests to take him down, and we are going to make them see that, whether they want to or not.”

“I take it back,” William breathed. “You’re the real badass in the family.”

“Amen,” Oliver said. He glanced at his son. “Will, could we have a moment?”

“Nope,” Felicity said, pinning her husband with a stare. “We are not going to have a discussion about me going down the rabbit hole or a dark path or any of that, Oliver. This is my life, my mission, and my family. I am going to do whatever it takes to protect the people and the city I love. So, don’t try to put me in a bubble or on a pedestal. We’ve all done things we didn’t want to, and this is no different.”

“Look, I get what—“

“Dad,” Will said, shaking his head. “You know she’s right.”

Oliver glared at his son and then his wife. “I don’t like being ganged up on.”

“I think it’s a nice change to have a Queen man agree with me,” Felicity said with snark. “And you’re not being ganged up on. You’re being out-voted.”

Oliver stood up. “I need more coffee.”


End file.
